Omnívoro
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Porque a Hibari le encantó la transformación de Tsunayoshi de herbívoro a omnívoro. Le resultaba particularmente atrayente cuando, súbita y sigilosamente, dejaba de pastear y cazaba a algún pobre depredador. [Ligeramente 18x27 aunque más unilateral]


**Parte Única.**

Hibari está divirtiéndose, como nunca antes.

Si bien es cierto que antes reconocía que el herbívoro pareciera ser el eslabón más débil para luego ascender a lentos pasos en la cadena alimenticia, aún así quería morderlo hasta la muerte. En especial luego de que se diera cuenta de que el herbívoro había interrumpido demasiadas de sus peleas con otros, y Hibari no había hecho mucho por reclamarle.

 _El día en que se decidió por acorralarlo y morderlo hasta la muerte sin interrupciones, lo siguió durante lo que parecía ser una eternidad (al menos a su punto de vista, pues sólo habían sido veinte minutos)._

 _Se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver cómo se paraba frente a unas tres personas de dudosa procedencia._

 __¿Qué quieres, mocoso?_ Hibari escuchó preguntar a una de aquellas personas con aspectos de pandilleros. Se había decidido por morderlos hasta la muerte, pues sus apariencias le molestaban._

 _Aún así quedó otra vez sorprendido al no escuchar el típico "HIIIEEE" asustado de Tsunayoshi frente a cualquier persona que le amenze. Principalmente frente al bebé, era particularmente entretenido ver al herbívoro corriendo para esquivar las balas._

 __No me gustan las peleas, pero menos me gusta que se metan con mis amigos. Llevan un par de semanas molestando a Enma-kun, eviten hacerlo de nuevo_ escuchó decir al herbívoro serio, sin mostrarse amenazante. Aunque, por alguna razón Hibari reconoció ese aura de depredador hambriento en él._

 _Se maravilló ante la vista, durante algunos segundos quiso morderlo hasta la muerte aún más que antes. Mas no fue así, observó cómo aquel pandillero se acercaba al moreno quien, cuando tuvo al matón frente a él, sonrió de forma espeluznante._

 _Y no, no era el tipo de sonrisas que ponía Mukuro, Reborn o cualquier otra persona. Era una sonrisa dulce e inocente que acompañaba perfectamente a su adorable rostro. Simplemente, Hibari no pudo identificar qué (en esa sonrisa) era lo que encendía las alarmas en su cabeza. La primera y última vez que sintió esas alarmas fue cuando conoció al bebé, pero había sido completamente capaz de ignorarlas. En cambio, frente a la nueva y extraña situación en la que se encontraba el herbívoro, no pudo ignorarlas. Siguiendo a su instinto retrocedió, ocultándose aún más._

 _Esconderse no fue en vano, la escena siguiente no hizo más que crear un respeto y temor en Hibari, en especial cuando Tsuna salió completamente ileso de allí, con su habitual mirada de inocencia. Fue escalofriante para el prefecto descubrir lo mucho que el moreno podía arreglárselas sin sus llamas, o cualquier arma en particular. Apostó que el bebé, si hubiese visto la escena, sonreiría de forma macabra y sádica mostrando levemente su orgullo._

Desde entonces, Hibari lo siguió en más de una ocasión (por no decir todos los días) y se sentía particularmente extasiado cuando podía encontrarse con ese tipo de escenas. Lo más gracioso para él era que ni siquiera el bebé sabía de este particular lado del antiguo herbívoro.

Porque sí, ya no era un herbívoro (eso le había quedado completamente claro desde aquel día), pero tampoco era un carnívoro. Le tomó mucho tiempo saber cómo clasificarlo (pues el 95% del tiempo estaba comiendo pasto) y dar con un "Omnívoro" fue la solución correcta.

No volvió a decirle que lo mordería hasta la muerte, reconoció que no era posible, y tampoco dudó de su tiempo de vida, podía rodearse de herbívoros para disfrutar su tranquilidad y podía cazar a un estúpido depredador en sólo un instante, en definitiva el omnívoro estaba y está bien.

Claro que eso no evitaba que lo siguiera a todos lados y lanzara una mirada de muerte a quien sea que se le acercara, cualquiera sea esa persona.

Atribuía a la admiración las nuevas tendencias acosadoras que estaba teniendo, porque según él no existía cualquier otro sentimiento o emoción que lo llevase a seguirle todo el día y molestarse cuando otros (estúpidos herbívoros fingiendo ser carnívoros, a su punto de vista) ponían sus manos en el moreno, en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

Aún cuando hay varios motivos que lo ponen malhumorado (sus negados celos, por ejemplo) no puede evitar reír y reír en su mente ante la perspectiva de que él conoce algo de Tsuna que nadie más, en especial siendo que ese algo es la fase más respetable y temible (según él) que el omnívoro tiene

Yendo al presente, Hibari se encuentra tranquilamente sentado en las ramas de un árbol de sakura, observando al omnívoro masacrar (realmente, no exagera con la palabra) a otros tres matones que el día anterior habían golpeado a Enma y horas más tarde insultaron abiertamente a Chrome. Es más que entretenido e hipnotizante ver como ese pequeño cuerpo torpe y frágil se movía con tanta precisión y fuerza, causando más que dolor y miedo en las personas que habían amenazado a sus amigos.

Mas no todo puede ir perfecto, cuando Tsuna parece sentirse seguro de que no volverán a molestar a nadie, se voltea repentinamente y queda paralizado tras notarse descubierto por su guardián de la nube.

_HIIEE_ es lo siguiente que se escucha en el lugar, aunque probablemente sea en todo Nanimori _Etto, Hibari-san, ¿viste algo?_ habla el castaño con voz dudosa y casi temblorosa.

Hibari se baja de un salto del árbol y comienza a avanzar hacia él, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca levanta su mano y palmea la esponjosa cabellera castaña _Hn, Omnívoro_ es lo único que dice antes de alejarse, dejando a Tsuna extrañado por un apodo que no es "herbívoro" y no haber sido mordido hasta la muerte por el simple motivo de estar cerca de su irascible nube.


End file.
